Sentir la muerte
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: "Pero lamentablemente no te han pedido ningún ensayo y no puedes dejar fluir tu conocimiento por el caudal que la llevará a la humillación de Hermione Granger, la escoba parlante. "


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "La casa de Salazar Slytherin" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

* * *

**Sentir la muerte**

* * *

¿Hay algo ahí dentro? O tal vez la pregunta correcta debería ser: ¿Hubo alguna vez algo dentro de ti? Para cualquiera que te mire pasar arrastrando los pies por los pasillos y reciba de ti una mirada de absoluta superioridad, la respuesta clara es "no", así sencilla, fuerte y rotunda.

Pero que equivocado está el mundo, que equivocado estaba Terry Boot hace unas semanas al decir que eres peligroso, tú no haces daño a nadie más que a ti mismo. ¿Verdad? No, aún no. Pero no estaba tan equivocado como Granger esta mañana, ¡Huy sí!, "_Los únicos que pueden ver a los Thestrals, son los que ha visto la muerte_"*, ¡Ay que pendejada!, lo que tus pobres oídos deben escuchar.

Para ser una biblioteca andante, era muy estúpida. Claro eso es sólo tu simple y humilde opinión, porque después de todo ¿Ella qué va a saber de ver la muerte? No, no , no Granger memorizo palabras de algún libro, pero tú y sólo tú, en esa estúpida clase sabias que eso no basta.

Nunca ha bastado simplemente _"ver la muerte"_, concepto que además es estúpido si lo piensas bien. ¿Podrías hacer un ensayo sobre eso? Sí, posiblemente, ojala el gigantón lo hubiese pedido, así podrías dilucidar porque su "_mejor alumna_" es una completa idiota. Pero, ¿cómo lo explicarías tú? El inteligente, arrogante, solitario y aburrido Theodore.

Bueno para empezar, dirías que esas criaturas son franca y sencillamente repugnantes, estéticamente hablando, tal vez no tan terroríficas como Bulstrode sin maquillaje después de una borrachera épica, pero sí se le acercan. Sí estoy segura de que encontrarías una forma de poner eso en tu ensayo si te lo propusieras, por otra parte admites que tienen sus ventajas.

Pero dejarías bien claro que es un completo suicidio intentar educar a semejantes bestias… Si ya te escuche pensar en voz alta tu siguiente párrafo, en el que dices algo como, que pese a ser seres capaces de recorrer distancias en poco tiempo, son un peligro pues se desconoce cómo es que son capaces de encontrar lugares a los que nunca han ido, con solo pedírselos, tal vez sonara algo así como una mezcla de sarcasmo y sencillez, esa mezcla que te caracteriza cuando intentas hacerte el gracioso.

Pero sin duda aunarías en las posibles capacidades mentales de esos seres, pero llegada la parte más importante de todas puedo verte ya, con la pluma en la mano y saboreando la estocada y sé que no lo niegas porque la verdad es tan clara como el agua. Pero lamentablemente no te han pedido ningún ensayo y no puedes dejar fluir tu conocimiento por el caudal que la llevará a la humillación de Hermione Granger, la escoba parlante.

Sólo te resta sentarte aquí y esperar. ¿A qué? No lo sabes, pero no fue una mañana realmente agradable, no te gustan esas criaturas, ¿Recuerdas bien la primera vez que sus ojos blancos se clavaron en los tuyos, verdad? Claro, nunca la vas a olvidar. Aún por las noches, cuando las pesadillas llaman a tu puerta, ese blanco mortecino se filtra entre tus sueños, te hace despertar jadeando y con una sensación pegajosa recorriendo tu espalda.

Se nota en tu rostro que estás pensando en ello de nuevo, lo sé por esa ligera arruga en tu ceño, por el tic nervioso que te hace morderte la mejilla, eres tan transparente cuando tus recuerdos te atormentan. Cualquiera que te conozca lo suficiente puede ver a través de tus silencios, son tan reveladores que te daría pánico sólo de saber que tanto puedes decir al no decir nada.

No basta con ver la muerte, murmuras mientras redactas los deberes de pociones, la voz de Granger y compañía se escucha cerca y te dan más nauseas, te avergüenzas de haber levantado la mano ante la pregunta del gigante, ahora todos saben que puedes ver a esas alimañas y comenzarán a hablar. En Slytherin no será ninguna sorpresa, todos conocen parte de tu historia familiar, peor fuera de ahí… odias ser el centro de atención y estas seguro de que probablemente lo serás.

Deberías relajarte, no eres tan importante como crees, de hecho no importas en la vida de este colegio. Pocos reparan en ti, nadie cotilleará a tus espaldas los motivos por los que puedes ver a los _Thestrals_. Sólo tu rumiarás entre tus confusos recuerdos; recordarás un libro rojo y cálido apretado contra tu pecho, puede que incluso sientas de nuevo bajo tus rodillas la suavidad de las sábanas, tal vez si cierras los ojos y tus pensamientos te atrapan puedas escuchar sus últimas palabras. **

Porque vamos Theodore, susúrralo, dilo, grítalo si lo necesitas, ¡pero sácalo ya! antes de que te consuma por dentro y tengas pesadillas de aquí hasta que pase la Navidad, y tus compañeros de habitación te comiencen a volver a meter poción para dormir sin sueños de contrabando en el juego de la cena y maldigan al semi-gigante por hacerte pensar.

Escuchas a Potter y a su tumor pelirrojo despedirse. Cuando puedes reparar en tus movimientos ya tienes las manos sobre su mesa y tu rostro esta frente al de ella, te observa con confusión y algo de nerviosismo. Antes de que pueda articular palabra tú ya has terminado de soltar lo que tenía carcomiendo tu mente, al darte la vuelta y huir tus palabras se quedan flotando a su alrededor.

—Tienes que aceptarla —dijiste entre dientes—. ¡Amarla si es necesario! ¡Hacer que forme parte de ti!, de lo que fuiste, de lo que eres. No basta con "_verla_", Granger, la muerte no se puede ver, sólo sentir.

Horas después te preguntas si hiciste lo correcto, no lo sabes aún, pero al cerrar los ojos descubrirás que dentro de ti aún escuchas su voz débil y que esos ojos blancos siguen ahí, observándote.

* * *

**Notas**:  
¡Lo logre! Tenía la idea, no quedo ni por asomo como lo esperaba, pero es lo que pude conseguir. Eso de irse de vacaciones y volver al trabajo no ayuda en nada.

*Cita del Harry Potter y La Orden del Fenix.

**Hace referencia a la muerte de su madre tal cual la planteo en "Él , es noche", en su primer capítulo llamado "En un suspiro". Que esté en otra página, pero ya luego lo suben por aquí… (la semana que viene).


End file.
